Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
Mobile devices are typically battery operated. It is desirable to maximize the battery life of mobile devices. One way to maximize battery life is to shut off components within the mobile device during periods when those components are not needed/used. By shutting off these components, battery power is conserved without reducing the overall user experience of the mobile device. One example of a component that may be shut off is a receiver.
When the mobile device is receiving Short Message Service (SMS) messages using the cell-broadcast service (CBS), the mobile device is typically on for the entire duration of the CBS to ensure that a desired cell-broadcast (CB) message is not missed. In some configurations, a network may support a mode where the base station informs a mobile device of the scheduling of the cell-broadcast (CB) messages (referred to as CB discontinuous reception (CB-DRX)). See 3GPP TS 23.041, “Technical realization of Cell Broadcast Service,” and 3GPP TS 44.012, “Short Message Service Cell Broadcast (SMSCB) support on the mobile radio interface.” However, many networks do not support CB-DRX. By reducing the power consumption of mobile devices while receiving CB messages in networks that do not support CB-DRX, benefits may be realized.
As wireless communication systems have become more widely deployed, the number of radio access technologies (RATs) available has also increased. To increase the feasibility and mobility of a mobile device, the mobile device may be capable of communicating with more than one radio access technology (RAT). Benefits may be realized by improved methods for receiving cell broadcast (CB) messages while communicating with more than one radio access technology (RAT).